


Happy Birthday Theo

by RaeAnnisapancake



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Theo’s birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 04:25:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12809571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeAnnisapancake/pseuds/RaeAnnisapancake
Summary: Liam has planned something special for Theo’s birthday.





	Happy Birthday Theo

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to make this a smut but then again I can’t write smut in a day so I just made this a fluff.

"Theo. Theo. Theo. It's time to wake up. Theo, get up. Theodore Raeken if you don't wake your ass up in five minutes I swear I'm going to send you back to hell." Theo opened his eyes to see Liam sitting next to him on the bed, anxiously trying to wake the chimera up.

"No, I'm tired, I don't to this to you, so why are you doing this to me?" 

"It's your birthday Theo! I have things planned for you, now get your ass up and get down stairs." Liam said getting off the bed and leaving the room. Theo sighed and hesitantly got out of bed, this boy was going to be the deathq of him. 

Once he got downstairs he was met with the smell of something burning. Liam was running around the kitchen trying to get rid of the smoke. Theo smirks and helps Liam clear the smoke out of the house.

"I see you're still a terrible cook." Liam rolled his eyes, as he threw away all the very burnt food.

"I wanted to make you breakfast for you but I guess my plan failed. I'm sorry Theo." Theo hugged the beta and gently kissed the top of his head.

"It's fine Liam, this day doesn't have to be perfect. I've never made a big deal out of my birthday anyway. To me it's just another day of the year."

"I know and that's why I'm making it such a big deal. You shouldn't feel like it's another day, it should be your favorite day of the year."

"My favorite day of the year is when we started dating."

"Nice try but sappy doesn't fit your personality." Theo smiled at the beta.

"I'm sure you have something else planned don't you?"

"Yeah, Mason and Corey helped me plan a picnic."

"Oh so the food will be good?" Theo smirked as Liam scowled.

"You're a little piece of shit."

"But I'm your piece of shit."

"Yes you are." Liam said grabbing Theo's hand and dragged him out of the house. They walked awhile until they were deep into the forest, where a picnic basket was set up. The two boys sat down and started eating the contents of the basket.

"Thank you Liam, for doing this for me. After everything I've done, I'm glad you forgave me. I don't know what I would've done without you." Liam looked at Theo surprised at the confession.

"I should be the one that is thanking you. I never thought I would fine someone else since Hayden left but we had a connection. You've changed so much and I'm happy to be with you. I think it's time for one final surprise." Liam said, pulling out something from his pocket. It was a little black box which caused Theo to gulp. "We've been dating for only a couple of months but they've been the best months of my life. Will you Theodore Karl Raeken marry me?" Theo couldn't say anything, he just stared at Liam in shock. He gulped and quickly said his answer.

"I would be happy to marry you Liam." Theo said hugging the beta. "I love you baby wolf."

"I love you too Theo."


End file.
